The Dancing Stars: Take me higher
by Crystalnia
Summary: Hermione Granger meets Peter Pan, who whisks her off to Neverland, but there may be a stowaway on this trip. DMHG or PPHG not sure yet.Rating higher then the other version: PG-13 version found under Peter Pan
1. Hermione and Neverland

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter character J.K Rowling does, and all of her associates. I in no way intend to infringe on them or the contracts etc. I do not own Peter Pan, J.M. Barrie does. As well as Disney and whoever else has legal contract and use of Peter Pan. I am just borrowing him.  
  
---The Dancing Stars---  
~Crystalnia~  
  
Hermione Granger sixth year Gryffindor Prefect of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was finally starting to feel the strain of responsibility come crashing around her. And why shouldn't she? After all she had been most grown up for her age, and had experienced more responsibility then anyone should have to. From the age of about five, it seems, Hermione took over almost every adult worry she could, so that her mother could come home and rest after a long day at work. Then at the age of 10 when she was accepted to Hogwarts, she took over the rest of the responsibilities her parents should have had so that her parents could work to pay of her tuition.  
  
As she looked across the table in the Prefects meeting room, her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy, her 'enemy' for the longest time. He was a major part of her childhood, as she hardly ever seemed to act infantile except around him. However, even that was in the past as Draco had finally just stopped gracing her with his snide comments, and idle threats, leaving only the few adventures she had with her best friends Harry and Ron to make her feel carefree.  
  
It was Hermione's deepest secret, one that she would rather die then admit to Harry and Ron, but she was sick of being a grown up. In fact she longed to stay right like she was, a few days shy of 16, still young enough to use her imagination and play, and act like a child, but still old enough that if need be she could conduct herself like a lady, get a job to pay the bills, and of course flirt around- though she hardly had anytime to do that with her many responsibilities.-  
  
"Hermione?" Her eyes widened as she realized she was still staring at Malfoy (as she was fond of calling him) and turned toward Ron, who was also a Prefect.  
  
"Oh, yes Ron? I'm sorry, I must have got lost in my thoughts on," her pause was hardly noticeable as she quickly thought of something other then 'staying a child' "S.P.E.W" This caused Ron to snort and roll his eyes.  
  
"But you gave that up last year, you know after Sirius's house-elf!"  
  
"Yes, Ron. That's what everyone thought. But it isn't true." Hermione smiled at Ron when she saw he was about to argue, and though he glared back at her he said nothing. The head girl walked into the room followed by the head boy who looked quite angry and was glaring daggers in her back. Hermione sighed, that is why a Gryffindor and a Slytherin should never share a common room.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The boy, who everyone thought would never grow up, was indeed growing up. Perhaps he always was growing up, but the changes in Peter Pan were always just too small to notice until recently. Though Peter pan ages at four time less the rate of any normal boy-in both maturity and in body- it stands to reason that eventually he would reach a point where he was all but an adult. And thus is was that Peter Pan not but a month ago reached the age of 17.  
  
He had new ambitions to accompany his age, those that he did not have at the age of 13 when he had met up with Wendy Darling. True he still needed a mother, and so did the newest batch of lost boys. Especially since both Tinker Bell and Tiger Lilly refused, for some odd reason not to be his and the lost boys mother. That was just fine to Peter anyway, as he didn't need some simpering woman who would suck up there fun- he meant no offence to Tiger Lilly- and they most certainly didn't need a mother who was so flighty and hard to understand -and he truly didn't mean this badly, he did after all love his little fairy companion, she was a great friend- No Peter Pan needed someone who was responsible enough to be a mother, but could have fun. Oh, he had one more specification, no one like Wendy! The last thing he needed was for another mother to abandon him and take a whole group of lost boys with her!  
  
Oh yes, his other ambitions, strange but he wasn't sure what it was. He just knew he needed a female to be around him, from there, well he'd figure it out. He was a smart boy. But of course that would come next to fighting pirates, playing games, exploring, playing games, visiting mermaids, playing games, raiding the Indian village, and playing games.  
  
"Peter! Peter!" Nobbs, not to be confused with Nibbs, was jumping in front of Peter trying to get his attention. "I thought you said you were going to get us a new mother." Nobbs looked around, "Did you change your mind?" The heartbroken look on Nobbs face was enough to cause Peter to give a cocky grin to his lost boy.  
  
"No, I am going, don't worry. I am just trying to figure out the perfect place to look. Not so far away, but far away from London." He looked up thoughtfully allowing a mischievous grin to over run his face. "No matter, I will let the stars guide me. And they surly will to if I promise not to sneak up and try to blow them out for a whole week!" He looked at Nobbs to see if he agreed with him, and much to his delight Nobbs nodded.  
  
"Aye, Peter!" It would be so simple; all he had to do was find the perfect female to be his mother.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Hermione sighed as she climbed up the astronomy tower stairs. It was ridiculous, in her opinion to check up there for anyone out of bed. After figuring out that it was the easiest place to get caught if all you wanted was private time with your lover, then kids started going else where. However, as she reached to top of the stairs and saw the stars out of the high vaulted windows and through the transparent roof, she had to concede that it was likely some couples still risked being caught to see a view such as this. The stars seemed to be twinkling high above in a very peculiar way that she had never seen them do before. If she didn't know better she would actually say some of the stars were laughing.  
  
Smiling she walked briskly across the room to the centermost window, her duties momentarily forgotten. She closed her eyes for a moment imagining her fingers reaching out to tickle a star until it laughed so much it flew away into the night air. Or maybe sneaking up on a star and scaring it so much it grew twice as bright for three whole days. If she had time, maybe she could teach the stars to dance the minuet, and maybe they in turn would teach her a star dance. It would be so much fun. Alas, it as only childlike notions and she mentally berated herself for having them when she should be looking for curfew stragglers.  
  
When she opened her eyes however, the sight before her caused her to scream before going extremely pale. Luckily she already had her wand out and only had to lift it at the boy, no not boy, young man flying outside the window sill she was leaning on. Stepping back, so as to give the boy enough room to enter she commanded, "Get in here before you fall down! Then you will tell me exactly what house you're from, and you and I will march down there and you will explain why you are out of bed and how you are fly- flying without a broom!"  
  
Instead of listening to her the boy only grinned at her in the cocky way of his that always annoyed Caption Hook. Hermione knew that he couldn't be a muggle, but he couldn't be a wizard either, as he didn't seem to understand what she had in her hand.  
  
"So you wish to stick fight, perfect. We have time before we leave." The boy- young man- replied.  
  
"Leave! Absolutely not, it is against the rules to go gallivanting off campus without the headmaster's permission. Besides this is a wand not a stick!" The boy crossed his legs under him, still refusing to enter the room. Tapping his nose on its tip with his right finger he took the time to assess her.  
  
Her hair was a bushy brown with curls intermixed under all that frizz. She had pretty teeth, and a nice, elegant heart shaped face. Her chin was strong and defiant, and her eyes were a beautiful brown that drew him to her, and her lips were luscious and full. Her arm that was holding out the stick looked firm and steady, though he could see she was nervous at facing a flying boy. It hurt him somewhat that she did not know instantly that he was Peter Pan. Her nails were somewhat long, but clean. As for the rest of her, he couldn't really tell as she was wearing some sort of cloak.  
  
Finally giving in Peter flew into the window and landed before her. Getting a brilliant idea he slowly circled her, causing her to suck in an annoyed breath as she had to turn with him in order to keep her in his sights at all times.  
  
"Who in the bloody hell are you?" Hermione was not one given to cursing; as a matter of fact it appalled her. However, she was beyond nervous, and confused, not to mention angry that this cocky man could think he could fly right into her school and take over. And some of it of course some of her frustration was due to the way he kept looking at her was making her blush and feel uncomfortable. She had never before been looked at in such a way. Or so she thought.  
  
Peter stopped and bowed in the most elegant way catching Hermione off guard. "Peter Pan and you would be?" Peter asked and watched in satisfaction as the becoming blush she had on her face drained away leaving her chalky white. Dropping her wand to the ground she quickly pinched herself.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"What a strange name." Peter mocked grinning lopsidedly as he watched to strange girls strange actions.  
  
"No, no, my name is Hermione-" The girl was cut off by a sneer  
  
"Granger what on earth are you doing? Meeting a boy in the astronomy tower? Tsk. Tsk. I would have expected better of you." Draco Malfoy it seemed had come into the astronomy tower just as she was pinching herself. And so stunned was he by the picture before him, he quickly forgot his silent vow of not tormenting Granger. And well, was beginning the infantile practice again.  
  
Hermione, however didn't have the time to pay to Draco Malfoy, for as soon as she had heard the boys name, an old child's tale she had heard was rushing back to her and her intelligent mind, after confirming this to be reality instead of a dream- formed a quick plan. And true to Gryffindor, it was brave and overly hasty.  
  
"Peter, will you take me with you to Neverland?" Peter Pan smiled brightly his lopsided smile, while his blue eyes twinkled merrily. Behind her Draco Malfoy gasped and pulled out his wand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N. Thank you for reading, I would just like to say that I actually plan on finishing this story and that I hope its better then my failed attempts before. Also characterization is always opened to both the authors and the readers interpretation. There for it is logical to say that there is no way one is more wrong then the other. Suggestions, and flames, as well as happy comments are welcome. If you would like me to read your story just let me know. Even if you don't continue to read my story, I would be glad to. I am always looking for good fanfiction. 


	2. Wandless and Giggles

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter character J.K Rowling does, and all of her associates. I in no way intend to infringe on them or the contracts etc. I do not own Peter Pan, J.M. Barrie does. As well as Disney and whoever else has legal contract and use of Peter Pan. I am just borrowing him.  
  
---The Dancing Stars---  
~Crystalnia~  
  
The next few things happened so quickly and naturally that even the participants were slightly confused. Peter Pan pulled drew out pixie dust from his pocket and cupping it in his hands he blew it over Hermione, who to the surprise and immense delight of Peter Pan started to fly up into the air immediately. Draco pointed his wand back and forth between Peter and Hermione trying to figure out the best course of action, as a Slytherin never acts hastily and without thought. Finally as Peter was reached out and Hermione and his hands met he came to his decision.  
  
"Stupefy." He hissed under his breath sending a beam of light strait at Peter and freezing him right were he was suspended in the air. Hermione however, after years of being friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had learned to be very quick with her wand and quickly drew it out in the hand that was not held in Peter's now frozen one. Pointing it at Peter she mumbled the counter curse before turning to Malfoy, her wand pointing threateningly at his chest.  
  
"What is your problem, you stupid git?" Her voice was a deadly calm that, if Draco had known her, would have told him to get away from her quick. However as Draco Malfoy did not know her, he had no clue. Peter on the other hand, was staring dumbfounded at the stick. He was slightly angry that they knew how to make lights come out of the end of sticks, and that the lights could actually do things. What's more is that his pride was immensely hurt. Sure he had been hit by Hooks sword, but he always had the upper hand, here he felt hopeless. Until Hermione had released him, which was another inadvertent hit to his over sized pride. It just wasn't fair. No one was supposed to know anything he didn't know. He put his hands on his hips, releasing Hermione's grip from his. He cocked his head to the side, watching Hermione float to the ground, landing fairly gracefully considering she had never flew before.  
  
"Yes Granger, go off to Neverland and leave me to be blamed for your disappearance. Do you really want me to end up is Azkaban? From what I have heard, they don't even allow you to wash daily in there." Draco visibly shivered. However his answer did not satisfy Hermione, who still had her wand pointed at Draco's chest, and his likewise, was pointed at Peters.  
  
"Why not Malfoy? Like father like son. You two belong together behind bars." Hermione hissed, and watched as Draco's eyes darkened and his grip tightened on his wand causing his knuckles to turn white. It looked as though they were at a standstill. Hermione and Peter could not leave, nor could Draco unless one of them put down there wand. Which, as they all were stubborn, would not likely happen.  
  
It must have been fate that brought Crookshanks, Hermione's beloved ginger cat climbing up the astronomy tower steps and causing Draco to turn around for only a moment, allowing Peter the perfect opportunity to make an exit. Of course his pride refused to allow him to leave without what he had come for. Plus he had little doubt that if he tried Hermione would most likely turn her light stick at him next if he tried. So Peter quick as he was, grabbed her hand and dragged her out the window just as Draco was turning around after seeing, in his opinion the ugliest ginger cat in the world.  
  
Draco let out a curse as he watched them fly away quickly, toward the second star on the right. Pointing his wand at the retreating figures he said quite clearly, "Accio Pixie dust."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The sensation of flying in the air without any kind of instrument beneath her, such as a broom, was a very odd one indeed for Hermione. Not only that but it struck her mind and body in very different ways. For instance in the educational way, she could prove that the muggle theory on stars being balls of gas was indeed false. For example, according to her theory and her research stars were a species all of there own, not exactly creature; but living, that had different personalities and means to protect them selves. In another example, her body was tingling all over, starting from the spot Peter's hand was intertwined with her own. However, logical as her mind was, she figured that the reason behind this was that Peter must have a magic in him that reacted strangely to others unlike himself. Surely it happened to anyone he came in contact with.  
  
Hermione looked over at him, and noticing his mischievous grin and the way his blue eyes were shining, she pulled back slightly from him. Peter let go of her hand and flew in a quick circle around her before stopping in front of her and pointing to the stars. "Look Hermione, the stars are calling for you to watch them." Hermione looked up just as Peter wanted, absently noticing that the tingling had stopped when he had let go of her hand.  
  
Peter had noticed the heat Hermione's hand in his was sending through him, and unsure of what it was or how to react, he had decided to do what he did best, joke around. Unfortunately he had a horrible addiction to playing crude tricks on the people he brought to Neverland; he didn't know what it was. His mind reminded him that it was one of the few things he never shared with Wendy, but always regretted. She would have had the funniest reaction to his joke. Yet, he didn't want to miss another grand opportunity to pull his joke when it presented itself to him. Delighted that Hermione had looked up, he quickly allowed himself to fall toward the water at an incredible speed. "Hermione!" He called out just before he hit the water.  
  
Hermione started, looking down toward were Peter's voice was calling to her and listening to the splash. Eyes wide in terror she drew out her wand a mumbled a spell, sending a light into the water to search for Peter. In her heavy concentration, and the horror of the moment she did not see the soaking figure that emerged from the water about 25 feet from where he 'feel' in. Peter flew up right behind her, and watched over her shoulder as the light hit the water and spread over the surface and began to light up the under-layers of the water.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Peter asked before bursting into laughter. So surprised was she that as her eyes widened in anger and she turned around to face Peter once again, she dropped her beloved wand. Hermione drew back her hand and the sound of her palm hitting his right cheek resonated off the water and into the air around them disturbing the previously peaceful silence.  
  
Peter reeled back in shock. No one had ever struck him before, and it wasn't something he found to be very pleasurable. In fact he could hardly believe it had actually happened, and he would have forgotten the whole thing had it not been for Hermione's brown eyes staring at him in horror and her hand suddenly covering her lips in a likewise expression, gave evidence that she had indeed struck him. He didn't know how to react. He supposed he should have been angry, but for some reason at Hermione's next words he quite forgot all that anger and only wanted to make her happy once again.  
  
"That was a horrible trick Peter Pan!" Hermione wasn't sure why she was so emotional over a small trick. She just was. What is more, is she didn't know why she had slapped him, as she had only ever struck one other in her entire life, and that of course was Draco Malfoy.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Draco Malfoy was absolutely and completely livid. Actually livid did not begin to describe how angry he was. In fact if he had anyone or anything for that matter within his arms reach he would strangle it, -tempting as that was to him; he couldn't seem to find that damn ginger cat at the moment,- that was how angry he was. He had the bloody Pixie dust but it was not working. There must be a malfunction or something in it suddenly. After all it wasn't working now, but it was working for Granger. And as everyone knew anything Granger could do he could do. He had sprinkled the dust over himself for a grand total of three times now, but he had yet to even get off the ground, and soon it would be too late. Granger and that damn Pan were god knows were by now. At least Draco had the first direction, and from what he had read in the books in the library, he could guess the rest.  
  
Oh when he caught those bloody two, he would show them a thing or two. Especially Granger, she needed to be put in her place. The stupid witch, didn't she realize how much her words earlier would hurt him? It was preposterous how she thought she could get away with her words. Oh she would pay alright. And that stupid Pan. Just who did he think he was anyway? Draco was far better then him in every way. He had better hair, actual clothes instead of things you would find in a bloody yard, and lastly but certainly not least he was perfect, and Peter Pan was not. A sneer covered Draco's mouth as he flew up into the air.  
  
He was flying! Really flying, the damn Pixie dust wasn't messed up as he had originally thought. It seemed that thinking of how he was better then Peter Pan caused him to be able to fly. Not taking any more time, he sheathed his wand and flew out of the window,-though it was rather clumsy even in comparison to Wendy's younger brother Michael.- and strait toward Neverland.  
  
Draco happened along upon Hermione and Peter just in time to see her turn to slap him. Not knowing what exactly had happened to cause Hermione to loose her temper, as she hadn't done so very often, smirking he paused in his flight to watch, trying to listen in without being caught. Which being a Slytherin he was quite good at sneaking around. He was not able to hear what Hermione said to Peter, but he could tell by the movement of her lips that she did say something. However he did hear the satisfying splash of Hermione's wand. He had no doubt, in fact, that it was her wand as he watched it falling.  
  
It was quite a spectacle watching the way Hermione dived after her wand in a panicked frenzy, and Peter dived after Hermione almost serenely. Much to Draco's disappointment Peter swooped just below Hermione in time to catch her from going into the water. Draco knew Hermione wasn't the best of swimmers but she was passable. He could actually hear her crying out as Peter pulled her back into the air and away from her sinking wand. Draco could have hugged Peter at that moment as he watched her struggle to get back to the water as Peter pulled her along trying to get her to understand something. Finally he seemed to get through to her because she slumped against him allowing him to drag her along, all her happy thoughts temporarily gone.  
  
Again Draco waited until they were out of site before calling Hermione's wand to him from the ocean that was trying to consume it. Smiling in malicious satisfaction that he didn't understand her ran his hands over the smooth surface of her wand. It was amazing how the smooth texture of the wand reminded him so much of the way Hermione's skin looked. Shaking his head he sheathed the wand securely. Now that Granger had a ready weakness he would be able reek his revenge. After all without a wand a witch was defenseless.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. Her wand was actually gone. Without it she was defenseless. Even living with her muggle family during the summer she still had the security of her wand near by. Now her life seemed to be falling apart. If it wasn't for Peter, at the moment, she would be in the water searching for her wand, even if it meant her own death.  
  
Peter's words still rang in her ears. 'Hermione, it's gone!' and 'We will find another for you when we get to Neverland.' Yet, the words that stuck out in Hermione's mind the most were the one's that finally got her to stop struggling to get to the water and her wand. 'It'll be alright, I promise, I'll make it better.' What's more was the look in Peter's eyes was so sincere when he said this that she couldn't help but feel warm and comforted. She had had no doubt what-so-ever that Peter would make it alright. Beyond that however no happy thoughts had come,-it was as if in loosing her wand she had lost a piece of herself,- and so she had to let Peter support her weight for the rest of the way to Neverland.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
To Peter Pan the sight of Neverland had never been more welcome. The weather that had been previously cold suddenly turned warm as if greeting him and he could see the clear crystal blue of the lagoon. He didn't have to worry about pirate ships as he had defeated Captain Hook about 12 years ago and he couldn't wait to introduce Hermione to the lost boys as their new mother. Even as upset as she was at the moment, he was sure she would be vastly cheered as soon as they picked out a new stick for her to wave around, and all would be well.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Upon a luminous ship decked out in full sails and cleaned to the very brig stood an ominous figure, his crew gathered around him waiting for instruction. The man drew out a sword with his right hand while pulling a man by the collar off the floor as to see his face. He was not pleased that they had not had much success in the surprise revenge against his half- brothers killer. Peter Pan would go down, he would guarantee that. For now however, he would settle for spilling the blood of the measly cabin boy who had the nerve to question his command.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you all," his clear silky voice rang out over his crew, "if I say I want information on the whereabouts of Peter Pan that is what I will have. If I tell you to jump ship, that is what I expect; my word is law on this ship!" A sadistic smile crossed his face as he thrust his sword into the neck of the cabin boy. Blood slowly seeped out of the wound as the cabin boy fall back to the deck dead, no longer held up by the vengeful captain. A sneer crossed his face as he turned his attention to another of his men. "Robucks harvest his blood, we will need it later. Snot Rag Jack, see to it that no blood is left on my ship is that clear?"  
  
"Aye, Captain Giggles." Both Snot Rag Jack and Robucks answered quickly setting into action, so as not to anger the captain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N. Thank you for again reading. So far I would like to thank all of my encouraging reviewers. I would also like to answer the question many of you who are reading both versions are asking yourselves, 'What's the difference?' As of yet there are not any differences but in later chapters they will differ, most likely not by a lot, but by enough to change the rating of one over the other. I am happy so many people approve of my choice of stories. Thank you again for your encouragement, it is always welcome. Oh, I almost forgot, I apologize for the shortness of the chapters. I hope to get enough time to make the chapters longer. I settled for a short one for the second time in order to update sooner then I would if I waited to make this chapter longer. So please bear with me; longer chapters will come soon. Most likely in the next chapter, so it will take longer to update but I assure you I will update within 3 to 5 days. 


	3. Fights, flights, and crocodiles

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter character J.K Rowling does, and all of her associates. I in no way intend to infringe on them or the contracts etc. I do not own Peter Pan, J.M. Barrie does. As well as Disney and whoever else has legal contract and use of Peter Pan. I am just borrowing him.  
  
---The Dancing Stars---  
~Crystalnia~  
  
Hermione flew stonily beside Peter watching as they headed to the forest covered ground. Landing was a relief for Hermione, but not as much as it was for Peter. He started to have that burning feeling again after he forgot Hermione's sorrow and dragged her along beside him. Peter landed gracefully on the ground before turning around grinning just in time to watch as Hermione landed with a plop and fell over,-unsteady after never landing like this- and dragging Peter down on top of her.  
  
"Umfph." Peter might be light on his feet and light in the air but let him fall down on you, and he is really quite heavy. It was really somewhat uncomfortable. Peter on the other hand was experiencing other discomforts. For one he couldn't stop laughing at how horrible Hermione landed. For another the heat was returning and all rushing to one spot, and lastly he could hear movement in the trees around them. Peter took mercy on Hermione and jumped up looking around. Hermione let out a relieved breath before pushing herself up from the ground and joining Peter in looking around.  
  
Peter could see Nobbs and the other lost boys huddling down attempting to be inconspicuous-a task that they might had succeeded in had it not been for the movement that caught Peter's attention. - "Lost boy's report!" Peter commanded while silently thanking the powers that be, that the heat had disappeared once he stood up.  
  
As expected the lost boys groaned at being caught but quickly came out of their hiding spots and stood carefully in a row. Peter put his hands on his hips in a cocky way and sent a crow up into the air, in which the lost boys returned. Hermione cocked her head to the side making a mental note about the greeting rituals of boys, before carefully examining the new information-or people- she had in front of her. The boys seemed to be ranging in ages from 6 to 15, and all were wearing the most ridiculous outfits she had ever seen. One was wearing a skunks skin, another the feathers of a flamingo with a hat that had bears ears on it, and still yet another was wearing what looked like a kilt, except that it was made from beaver skin-complete with a beaver tail- and a beaver head covered his head. Come to think of it, Peter wasn't exactly dressed like a proper gentleman himself, what with his leaves and vines protecting him from being completely exposed to the world, and the elements of nature. Hermione had never seen such outfits in her life.  
  
She was knocked out of her contemplation when one of the lost boys stepped forward, checked her out from head to toe and back again, and then nodded. "This is our mother then Peter?"  
  
"What?" "Sure is Nobbs." Peter and her spoke at the same time.  
  
As you can imagine Hermione was not pleased, not that she didn't want to be a mother or anything, but it was the fact that she wasn't consulted or even asked if she would like to be a mother. Another thing that had her angry is that Peter just waved her question away and suddenly she found herself in the middle of the group of children. Holding back a scream, or worse, and whishing she had her wand right about now -oh she would curse Peter for this- she gritted her teeth. "Hold on a moment!" She forced out, stopping the lost boys in there noisy talking and hyper actions to get attention. "Let me get this strait, I am your mother?"  
  
"That's right Mum." A boy of about ten answered. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Who's your father then?" She asked causing the lost boys to frown.  
  
"We don't have one." Peter answered for the rest of the boys, Hermione's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Not you too Peter," she mumbled causing Peter great confusion. "I'm sorry boys," Hermione's voice softened as she looked around, no longer gritting her teeth and very resigned in what she was about to do. "I cannot be a single mother, especially to seven of you." She looked around in relief but also a little sadness.  
  
Peter was angry; no one had ever defied him like this before. Sure the lost boys had tried to get out of line once in a while, but he always rapped them on there knuckles, but he could not do that to Hermione. "Then you can't stay." Peter answered her with a stubborn tilt to his chin.  
  
"Fine, then I shall build my own place here in Neverland!" Hermione hissed back at Peter, not liking the tone he took with her. "I can not be a single mother! It isn't proper, to think a man would just up and leave me! It wouldn't happen." She justified.  
  
"No, if you are not our mother you are not welcome in Neverland!" One of the boys called out. Hermione recognized him as the one in the flamingo feathers.  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Hermione's eyes narrowed at them causing them all too instantly lean forward to hear the deal. "You present me with a father, and I shall be your mother, or you let me live here in Neverland, with no obligation and I'll."  
  
"You'll what?" Another of the boys called out, the one dressed as a skunk.  
  
"I'll do your sewing." Hermione nodded satisfied with her answer. The boys and Peter however were not.  
  
"We want a mother, not a seamstress!" The beaver skin kilted boy yelled.  
  
"Fine," a boy of about fifteen stepped forward tossing the other boys a smirk before turning a bright smile on Hermione. "If no one else will do it, I will take up the role of father." Hermione nodded at him then turned to address the others.  
  
"Do you all agree to obey your father and me?" She asked confidently, satisfied everything was going to work out.  
  
Amidst the loud chorus of yes's a very loud and affronted voice yelled out 'NO.'  
  
Hermione, not one to be told what to do or have her plans messed up,- as her best friends Harry and Ron could have told anyone who dared ask,- rounded on the one voice who shouted 'NO.'  
  
"Peter do you care to explain?" Hermione stomped her foot and raised an eyebrow in question. Annoyed that Peter would ruin the only solution that would work, and mentally running through the curses she would use just now on him, if she only had her wand.  
  
Peter on the other hand, still angry from her earlier defiance pushed his way through the crowd of boys so that he was standing strait in front of Hermione causing her to have to tilt her head back just slightly. "No one can command the lost boys but me. Not another lost boy! Could you imagine Peter Pan, listening to those who listen to him?" His voice was seething with anger and venom. Hermione in response just tilted up her chin some more.  
  
"Very well then Peter, are you volunteering to be the boys father?" Her voice was pure innocents, but her eyes revealed that she had Peter Pan right where she wanted him, between a rock and a hard place.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Captain Giggles had only seen one other boy fly, besides the boy who was landing on his spic ship. Curiosity had him holding up his had to still anyone from attacking the intruder. For this did not look like Peter Pan, no this boys hair was much brighter in color, and he seemed to wear a robe instead of leaves.  
  
"Welcome aboard my ship." He announced to the intruder as he landed directly in front of him.  
  
Draco Malfoy had never seen such a pitiful man. Well he had, but his own father didn't count. What possessed him to land aboard what was obviously a pirate ship he didn't know. Maybe it was the stories he had heard when growing up, about how the pirates were always trying to kill Peter Pan. Or perhaps it was the fact that he would much rather be on board a clean ship then searching the forest and getting dirty. Who knows?  
  
"Thank you captain." He waved his hand in dismissal and continued on not really caring what the captains name was. "I believe I have a proposition for you." Again he didn't know what possessed him to this sort of thing, but it didn't really matter,-after all he was doing it.- Captain Giggles nodded for him to go on, though the kids arrogance was driving him up the wall of his captain cabin, metaphorically speaking.  
  
"You see, Peter Pan has something of mine." Something of his? Since when was Hermione Granger anyone's property? Ah, alas he would have to embellish to get the captain to help him. It was nothing more then that. After all she was a dirty mudbl.half-blood, who knew just what to say to hurt his pride. That was it, he wanted to get her, so he could punish her himself. That was all, that was what made him follow her here, what made him follow her voice up to the astronomy tower when he was making his rounds, and what was causing him to make a deal with this captain, who he didn't even know- or care to know, the captain's station was far below his after all.-  
  
The captain studied the boy for a minute, he watched the boy's eternal struggle and knew the exact moment he had won.-At least for the moment- After all he himself was struggling. What could this boy offer to him? Could he really help him catch Peter Pan? He doubted it, but something was telling him to hear the arrogant boy out.  
  
"What could you offer my crew in return for this item Peter Pan has taken from you?"  
  
"You misunderstand me, it's not a what captain, it's a who. In turn for receiving her back, you will have Peter Pan dead; and loving it. Surely this is enough incentive?"  
  
"I had planed on killing Pan anyway," Captain Giggles replied, "So your offer does not make me very ready to help you." He smiled sadistically; his right had tapped his nose a few times before he motioned to Snot Rag Jack, who had very bushy eyebrows to grab the boy.  
  
Draco had been waiting for just the opportunity, he pulled out his wand, mumbled a curse here, a hex there, and pretty soon had the whole crew stopped in there tracks. The only one he left unharmed was the captain, who looked on amazed and dumbfounded. Draco pointed his wand at him.  
  
"Now are you ready to help me?"  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Be a father? Never." Peter hissed his voice so low that Hermione verily heard it. Nodding at him, she took a step back. Then turned around and walked away.  
  
"Suit yourself Peter. It was a pleasure meeting you boys." She called behind her. Before the boys knew it, Hermione was gone, and no one dared make any move to go after her. After all they sure didn't want rapped on their knuckles.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
It was strange, but this island did not look so large from the air. Hermione had only taken a few turns and she was undeniably lost. If she had her wand she would just do the direction spell and be on her way, but no she had to drop it when Peter did that stupid egotistical trick on her. That bloody bastard. She should have known he brought her here for an alternate reason, not just because she asked him too. She kicked a stick out of her way and continued walking, not paying attention to the tick-tock slowly getting louder with every step she took.  
  
Hermione did notice however the footsteps behind her. Even though they were very muffled and well placed, she had trained herself to listen for footsteps of the like- a benefit of being friends with Harry and Ron, and always watching out for enemies that would attack them. - Carefully Hermione turned her head so that she could see behind her in her peripheral vision without anyone realizing what she was doing. She didn't like what she saw, and again cursed herself for having dropped her wand. Behind her were about 5 warrior Indians, all of them scowling and watching her every move. Taking a deep breath Hermione turned her head back to its original position and started to walk a little faster. The tick-tocks volume entered her panicking mind, and her heart started to beat in time to it. It was so loud now that it was distracting. She turned her head to the left and saw the ugliest crocodile she had ever seen. Opening her mouth she let out the most terrified scream she had ever made.  
  
A hand shot out and covered her mouth, successfully killing the rest of the scream in her throat. There was a hiss in her ear that she interpreted as 'silence' and so she complied, not wanting the Indian warrior to be angrier at her. Unfortunately the crocodile had heard her and turned its head strait to where she was standing the warrior behind her, and more to the sides of her, all having out a weapon.  
  
The crocodile made a hiss and then leapt at the group conjugated in front of him. Hermione was pushed to the forest floor out of the way of the fighting. She watched in fascination as the crocodile's long teeth grabbed one of the warriors and begin to chew him up with amazing vigor. The warrior did not scream as he was being eaten, only brought his tomahawk up to the crocodile and began to hack away at its nose. The other warriors quickly surrounded the crock and started to hack away at its other parts in much the same fashion as there fellow warrior- though they were not being eaten alive.- Blood was flying everywhere,-much to Hermione's horror- and the crocodile was struggling, lashing out with its tail, trying to finish the man in his mouth off so that he could go for the next man, and he was beginning to roll, attempting to squish the other warriors who were hacking away at his sides. Luckily he did not succeed as the warriors were able to jump aside just in time, then continue on with there task. The whole battle lasted about five minutes before finally the crocodile slumped down dead, a half eaten warrior in his mouth.  
  
Hermione saw the warrior men start to walk over to her then, so she did the only thing she could think of doing without her wand. She pushed herself up and ran like the devil himself was after her, demanding her sacrificed.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
As it was, it wasn't just the Indian Warriors and the crocodile that heard Hermione scream, no it was all the creatures around Neverland. Including Peter Pan, the lost boys, and those on the ship anchored close to Neverland, Captain Giggles and Draco Malfoy. However, it was not Peter Pan, as you would expect, who came swooping in to save Hermione from a fate that she didn't know. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy was being showed to his guest cabin as he heard the scream, and as luck would have it, the scream was close by.-and one that he recognized- So he quickly took off, hollering to the captain that he would be back. And with the thought of being able to put Hermione in her place, once he saved her, he flew at the highest speed he could manage. Finally spotting the busy hair girl running from a pack of what appeared to be warriors he swooped down and grabbed her up in her arms. Instinct came over Hermione and she wrapped her arms around him so that she wouldn't fall. Of course her still panicking mind never registered it was Draco Malfoy, rather then the flying boy who brought her to Neverland or else she might have just screamed again and struggled to get back to the ground and the Indian warriors. Never before having been so scared and helpless, and not sure how to react to it she buried her head into her rescuers shoulder.  
  
Draco flew for about a mile or so changing directions every once in a while so that the Indians could not find them so easily. As much as he enjoyed having Hermione weak and scared in his arms, there was also a major part of him that wanted her standing up and threatening him like the strong witch she was. So he landed and set Hermione gently on the sandy ground that overlooked the crystal waters, or he tried to, but Hermione was clinging onto him for dear life. "Granger, I know how much you can't resist me, but do you think you can let go, your choking me."  
  
Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes widened in horror. She quickly let go of his shirt, brought her hands up to wipe away the few tears that had escaped her eyes, and then stood up. "Malfoy? What the. how did you get here?"  
  
"Come on Granger, you should know by now that if I want to go somewhere I go." He shot her a haughty look to which she replied to by raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Malfoy how?" Hermione demanded crossing her arms over her breasts.  
  
"Just a little Pixie dust Hermione, you've read the story as well as I did. I just borrowed some from your silly little 'Peter' and followed you here." He smiled in satisfaction when her face gained a healthy red.  
  
"Did you just call me Hermione? Malfoy what kind of game are you playing?" Draco's eyes widened in horror this time.  
  
"In your dreams Granger. Now do you need saved anymore or can I go back to what I was doing before I had to rescue you?"  
  
"What were you doing?" Draco Malfoy wished he could have held his tongue, or maybe even cut it out, but he couldn't help it, and what he said next, would probably ruin the rest of his stay in Neverland.  
  
"Building a house Granger. Care to help? If you're a good girl I may even let you stay in the guest room.for a small price."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
If Peter felt angry earlier, it was nothing to how he felt now. He had gotten to Hermione just in time to see that stupid boy,-Malfoy he believed Hermione called him, - swoop down and carry Hermione away. First off, that was his job, and second that was his.oh he didn't know what she was, she refused to be his mother, and secretly he was grateful, but he refused to be her husband,-he refused to think about how that made him feel- so he didn't know, he just knew she was his. Oh and the lost boys of course.  
  
He had followed them to the shore and had watched from the tree's there interaction. The worst of it all, however, was that Malfoy, had offered Hermione a place to stay, and she seemed to actually be considering it. Peter had always thought himself a fair boy, but at that moment, he wanted nothing more then to be unfair and kill Malfoy, even if he wasn't armed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N. Thank you for reading, I am very excited about the number of reviews I have received. It makes me write faster. I hope you like my story so far. I have fun plans for Hermione in the next chapter. Oh, and as you can see this chapter is longer then the other chapters. I hope that all of the characters are perfectly in character, though as I said in chapter one, characterization is all an interpretation anyway. Please review and let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome, and so are flames. 


	4. Of Housing

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter character J.K Rowling does, and all of her associates. I in no way intend to infringe on them or the contracts etc. I do not own Peter Pan, J.M. Barrie does. As well as Disney and whoever else has legal contract and use of Peter Pan. I am just borrowing him.  
  
---The Dancing Stars---  
~Crystalnia~  
  
Hermione was actually considering living with Malfoy. After all since Peter wouldn't let her live with the lost boys and him without her being there mother,-and since he wouldn't let one of his lost boys be a father that wasn't an option, - this was the next best thing. She looked carefully at Malfoy, who was looking the very definition of innocent as she assessed him. She narrowed her eyes instantly suspicious. "Malfoy, what exactly is this small price?" Malfoy's face turned somewhat mischievous- which in itself is quite scary- and he grinned.  
  
"You see Granger; I thought I would let you choose."  
  
"Choose what Malfoy?" Hermione took a step toward him getting tired of his games.  
  
"Well Granger, I was thinking either you could be my slave." Hermione's eyes narrowed here and she instinctively reached for her wand before remembering she had dropped it in the ocean not even two hours ago.  
  
"Or what?" She kept her voice neutral as she walked still closer to him, her hand clenching into a fist beside her.  
  
"Or you could give me a kiss." Draco grinned at her shocked expression. Hermione didn't move toward Malfoy anymore instead she stood in one spot staring at him as if she had just now met him for the first time.  
  
"You must be kidding me. A Malfoy wanting a kiss from a 'mudblood'?" Hermione glared at him believing he was trying to make a fool out of her.  
  
"Call it boredom Granger. After all, you're the only girl at Hogwarts I haven't fucked, and I do love a challenge." Hermione looked at him hard for a few minutes before nodding her head; he really had slept with pretty much every girl in Hogwarts.  
  
"Just one kiss and you'll never kick me out?" Draco looked at her for a moment before laughing.  
  
"Come on Granger, can't you take a joke? It's be my slave, or build the whole house yourself, that's my offer, take it or leave it." Draco laughed harder at her slightly affronted expression. "Ah come on Granger, if you're that disappointed, I'll give you a kiss after you finish the house." He winked arrogantly.  
  
"I'd rather kiss a dead frog!" Hermione hissed at him then turned around, prepared to leave. Draco was pissed. Oh he would definitely prove her wrong. Dead frog his arse.  
  
"Tsk, Granger, I haven't dismissed you yet. Come here and I'll give you your wand." This caused Hermione to turn sharply with hope in her eyes. She quickly looked at Malfoy, and she did notice the extra bulge in his pocket that must have been her wand. So cautiously she walked back over to him and held out her hand.  
  
"Wand, now if you please, Malfoy." She demanded and Draco shook his head. Again it seemed he was destined to do things he would regret. Draco reached out took Hermione's hand, quickly pulled her against him, then when she looked up at him bewildered he kissed her full on her lush lips.  
  
For a moment it seemed that Hermione was going to give herself fully over to the kiss, as she started to kiss him back. Her hands went around his waist and she relaxed against him. Then suddenly as Draco relaxed and leaned more into the kiss, darting his tongue out across Hermione's lips, she pulled back her wand pointed at the ready and strait at his chest. The thing that pleased Draco the most thought-besides that fact that she was back to her defiant self again- was the blush that was crossing her cheeks and the way she wouldn't meet his eyes directly.  
  
"Alright Granger, now you may live in the house as long as you help me build it." Again Hermione looked puzzled but she made no move to come anywhere near him, in fact when he stepped forward she stepped back.-A fact that also pleased Draco immensely.- Draco sighed in exasperation. "Honestly Granger, under all the bushy hair of yours there has got to be a brain, how else did you top me in every class? Think for a moment. I am Draco Malfoy, if I want something I take it, and since you wouldn't bloody decide whether you would rather be my slave or build the whole house yourself, I had to show you that if you didn't choose I would choose for you."  
  
"So you kiss me?" Hermione practically yelled.  
  
"Granger, let me ask you a question." He waited until Hermione nodded before pressing on. "Would you rather do what I ask you or be kissed again?" The look Hermione gave him also pleased him; it was one of a deer in headlights, unsure of what to do, or what is better.  
  
"Like I said Malfoy, I'd rather kiss a dead frog." Ouch, although he never doubted Hermione would say something along those lines, it still hurt. "Build the house yourself. Now that I have my wand back I can build my own house."  
  
"Gee, if this is the thanks I get for saving you, then I guess I will have to let you die next time." Malfoy brought his hands up to inspect his nails in an obviously nonplussed look. Hermione had the grace to look sheepish.  
  
"Thank you for saving me Malfoy, but now that I have my wand I don't need your help anymore." Her voice was much softer, but she was far from cowed.  
  
"I'll keep you to that Granger." Draco said as he took to the air once again. "Oh and Granger, about the house, I'd like it to be four to eight bedrooms, and if possible build it so that it won't be washed away." As Draco flew away he could hear Hermione scream in anger, as well as her choice names for him.  
  
She couldn't believe it, he expected her to build him the damn house still. After all he put her through. That smarmy git, she would show him. Oh, he'd get his damn house alright, but it definitely wouldn't be what he expected and you wouldn't be able to pay her enough to live in it. Damn, if only she could get her lips to stop tingling.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
That was most definitely not a kiss. Peter Pan watched in disgust as Draco thimbled Hermione. The anger he felt at Malfoy was indescribable. It took all of Peter's well power not to swoop in there right at that moment and remove Hermione from that boys grip.  
  
He was vastly relieved when Hermione pulled away, her stick in her hands.-Although Peter didn't understand how Malfoy had gotten Hermione's stick or the pixie dust for that matter- He was fascinated by her show of bravery, he could only imagine how she was with swords.  
  
He waited until Draco left with his final instructions for Hermione, before he came out from behind the bush he was eavesdropping from. He walked cockily over to Hermione-knowing she would be overly glad to see him- who was glaring at a rock muttering to herself before pointing her wand, brightening up and sending off a light into the rock. Before them both appeared an exquisite house, well more of a fortress really. It was the most impressive thing Peter had ever seen.  
  
"What else can you do with that thing?" He asked causing Hermione to turn her wand on him and once more narrow her eyes.  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing here?" Hermione quickly put her wand away securely and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"I've come to take you back." Peter instantly regretted his words as soon as Hermione's face clouded over.  
  
"Peter I am not going back to Hogwarts, I am staying right here in Neverland." She told him firmly.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way." Peter crossed over to her, then reached out and turned her face toward the woods. "I meant home, as in with the lost boys and myself." It was in that moment that Peter made the biggest decision in his life. He would agree to Hermione's demand so long as it would get her away from Malfoy, and get his lost boys a mother.  
  
"Peter, I already told you I will not be a single mother." She pulled her face out of his hands so that she could look at him once more.  
  
"You won't have to be Hermione." Peter answered, trying to remember what he had seen on his last visit to the Indian village, when Red Wolf asked Tree Frog to be the mother of his children.-Tiger Lilly had invited him to the ceremony no doubt hoping he would catch on-  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione feigned ignorance wanting to hear Peter say it himself, so that she couldn't be faulted if it wasn't what she really thought it was.  
  
"Hermione, you could be mother to half of the boys, the other half have agreed that they can wait for the next mother." Peter answered pleased with his last minute decision.-He would never admit that he was suddenly just to frightened to suggest his real decision instead- Now he wouldn't have to become a husband and a father. However, that was not what Hermione wanted to hear and she quickly stepped back, pointed her wand at Peter and hexed him with the Jelly legs curse.  
  
"Peter Pan! You are nothing but a-"  
  
"Hermione, I was joking!" Peter half-lied. Hermione however took mercy on him as he kept falling-along with his pride- not ever having had the Jelly legs curse on him before. "If you'll agree to be the boy's mother," He gritted his teeth as if he were going to the gallows, "I'll be their father."  
  
"Peter, if you think I'll agree just like that after all you put me through-"  
  
"I didn't put you through anything if you had just agreed to be our mother none of this would have happened!" He stopped at Hermione's hard look and swallowed. "Alright already, I am sorry Hermione." He said not liking the fact that this girl was causing him to feel less then perfect.  
  
"Alright then Peter, lead me home."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Captain Giggles had watched as the boy flew off in the direction of the scream. No doubt he had found who he was looking for. Unfortunately, Captain Giggles was not happy, because the stick the boy had, could have been his whole key to destroying Peter Pan, and the only way he could have had it was by helping the boy get what he wanted.  
  
"Daisy Dave, hand me my spyglass." He called out, and instantly a golden tube was handed to him. Now he would have no choice but to take what the 'who' from the boy, in order to get him back on his side, unless of course he could manipulate Peter Pan to do it for him.  
  
Captain Giggles had watched as Draco reappeared with the girl. He observed them through his eyeglass, and he quite liked what he seen. Not only did he realize just what great taste Pan and the cocky boy had in women,-but as he noticed as soon as Draco had left- that Peter Pan was back to get the girl. He wouldn't have to manipulate Pan after all, as Pan seemed to have an agenda of his own. He was startled out of watching Peter and the girl talking when the arrogant boy landed behind him.  
  
"Captain?" Draco Sneered, he didn't like being spied on and he had no doubt that was what this captain had been doing. What's more is he didn't like Hermione being watched by other men either.  
  
"Ah, your back, and here I thought you wouldn't return to us." Captain Giggles turned around, tossing his spyglass back to Daisy Dave, and allowing his hand to go to his sword hilt.  
  
"A Malfoy never breaks a deal."  
  
"Which is quite good, because I believe Pan just ran away with your women again." Captain Giggles taunted. Draco narrowed his eyes, and then motioned for the spyglass. Daisy Dave immediately handed it to him. Peering through Draco did not see Hermione, though he did see the house she had transfigured from the rock. He couldn't help but smirk in triumph, even as in his heart he knew Hermione was not inside. She had followed his orders.  
  
"Yes quite fortunate." Draco agreed, really wanting to shed someone's blood at that particular moment.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Peter stopped Hermione about 500 meters from the lost boys' secret home. "Hermione I have to blindfold you," Hermione nodded though she wasn't really paying attention. She was to busy feeling guilty about cursing the house Draco wanted, so that when he walked in his worst nightmare would play out in front of him, and he couldn't exit the house. Luckily if he went into another room, he would be fine, well for the most part anyway. She didn't snap out of it until Peter ripped off part of her robe hem.  
  
"Peter what are you doing?" Hermione voice was shrill causing Peter to wince slightly.  
  
"I asked you and you didn't respond. Besides, you didn't expect me to rip a blindfold off of my own clothing." He stopped a blushed as a thought occurred to him, "Hermione, you do have something on underneath your robe don't you?" Hermione blushed, hating herself for listening to Lavender Brown and going around in nude under her clothes. Peter looked up instantly when Hermione didn't reply. Instead of facing the problem he decided that it was best to just forget about it right now. So he then placed the blindfold around Hermione's eyes and spun her around a few times. Finally stopping he led her to tree, and after pulling the rope to make the tree open pushed her inside.  
  
Hermione never did like the feeling of falling so it was no wonder that she reached for her wand as the sensation overcame her. However, she didn't have enough time to cast a spell to stop her from falling as she hit the ground. She quickly reached up and took off the blindfold, and seeing that Peter and the lost boys were all staring at her, she sheathed her wand.  
  
"Well boys, say hello to your mother." Peter announced causing all the lost boys to cheer, not only that they now had a mother; but that Hermione was alright-they too had heard her scream.-  
  
"Oh, but Peter, you mustn't forget, you are there father." Hermione reminded him causing the boys to gasp and look at him quickly.  
  
"Why Peter?" The flamingo feathered boy asked. Peter blushed slightly remembering his own reasons-mainly keeping Malfoy away from Hermione- that he was doing this.  
  
"I have my reasons Spirally." Peter answered in a clipped tone before smirking at them all, and in his most arrogant and commanding voice demanding "whose hungry?" To which all the lost boys immediately nodded. Hermione at once realizing he expected her to cook smiled slyly.  
  
"Peter, you're volunteering to cook how very sweet. Do go ahead, the boys and I will set the table and start the laundry." It is needless to say that none of the boys will ever forget the look on Peter Pan's face as he was outsmarted once again; by one of the few people he ever made the mistake of underestimating and commanding. By Hermione Granger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N. Thank you for reading. I am very excited to have another fairly long chapter up already. Reviews as always are welcome, I didn't quite get to what I wanted to get to in this chapter, but I can promise you it will happen when Hermione tries her hand at cooking, in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions or comments please let me know. Flames are welcome. So are warm fuzzies in a snap cup. Oh and I am sorry there isn't much action in this story yet, but it is sure to come soon. 


	5. How Corn Chips Came to Be

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter character J.K Rowling does, and all of her associates. I in no way intend to infringe on them or the contracts etc. I do not own Peter Pan, J.M. Barrie does. As well as Disney and whoever else has legal contract and use of Peter Pan. I am just borrowing him. Frito Lays belongs to its company, and Lord of the Rings situation and characters belongs to JRR Tolken.  
  
WARNING: Angsty chapter.though I didn't mean to I promise! Lord of the Rings spoilers.  
  
---The Dancing Stars---  
~Crystalnia~  
  
Captain Giggles sat in his cabin staring at the pristine walls. He needed a purpose in his life. Sure killing Peter Pan in revenge for his brother's death was great, but what could be his goal after that. His hand found the hilt of a dagger and his brown eyes took to studying that instead. Like a juggler he tossed it into the air, catching it over and over again, his hands never getting cut. It came to him suddenly, and he allowed the dagger to clatter to the woodwork below his chair. Peter Pan's purpose in Neverland, besides being a nuisance, was to protect it from evil. Well to Captain Giggles reckoning,-who found himself to be quite evil- with Peter Pan out of the way he could take over Neverland. He would be King, and everyone would obey him, or face the consequences. Yes that was his purpose.  
  
"Snot Rag Jack!" His silky voice bellowed through his doorway disturbing the crew and causing Snot Rag Jack to drop the drink Draco had demanded him to serve him. Wincing Snot Rag Jack quickly begged off with a bow, and a promise to bring a better brew of ale when he returned, to the scowling Draco so that he could go serve his captain.  
  
"Yes Captain Giggles?" Snot Rag Jack asked closing the door behind him at the Captain's signal. "Is there something I can get for you?"  
  
"No, no." The Captain waved his hand in dismissal then motioned his first mate into the seat across from him. "I have a plan, I shall rule Neverland."  
  
"But what of Peter Pan?" Snot Rag Jack asked causing Captain Giggles to abruptly stand up and smash his hands down onto the desk separating the two men.  
  
"Peter Pan is as good as dead as long as we keep that Malfoy brat under our wing. Then I shall be king, and you.you will be my servant and glad of it." Snot Rag Jack nodded his head looking in awe at his captain.  
  
"But Captain, don't all good kings need a queen, or two?"  
  
"Ahh, yes that is where I get my revenge on the Malfoy brat, right after we take his stick from him and smash it, he will watch me take what Peter Pan had taken from him."  
  
"What's that Captain?" Snot Rag Jack asked obliviously. Captain Giggles sent him a sharp look before rounding the desk and boxing his ears.  
  
"You imbecile, his girl." Snot Rag Jack wisely nodded and the Captain continued. "Then we will hang him right next to the body of Peter Pan. Oh it is divine irony!"  
  
"Poetic justice Captain." Snot Rag Jack conceded causing the Captain to laugh in a most dramatically evil laugh.  
  
"Good, then make the plans, I have too much time to set about doing it myself." Captain Giggles handed Snot Rag Jack parchment and a quill. "I shall be back in an hour and I wish to know a flawless plan to make me king of Neverland." The captain left after receiving another nod from Snot Rag Jack.  
  
It was lucky for Snot Rag Jack that the captain did leave when he did. For when he looked down at the parchment the captain had given to him, he couldn't help but laugh. At the top of the parchment written were the words, 'from the desktop of' and centered underneath those words in bold script was the captain's name. Seymour Giggles.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Draco Malfoy was bloody thirsty and none to happy about his make- shift servant being token from him by that stupid incompetent Captain. He was trying hard not to use his magic, after all it was just a drink of ale he wanted not something really important, but if one of the mangy crew didn't get him his damn drink, he was going to start cursing everyone real soon.  
  
"Robucks, get your arse over here with a fresh bottle of ale, or I'll use my wand on you!" Robucks grimaced and hurried below deck to retrieve what Draco wanted.  
  
Honestly, Draco could swear that good help was tedious to find. House Elf's were annoying little buggers, but at least they followed orders correctly and timely. He grinned knowing Grangers campaign against House Elf labor, he probably should have had her add some House Elf's to his humble home. He would have loved to see her shocked and angry face. She was just so adorable when she was. Scratch that, she was just so fun to annoy that was it. She was not adorable when her cheeks were flushed a bright red and her mouth was parted slightly waiting for the first chance she had to berate him.  
  
Robucks returned and Draco ripped the bottle of ale from his hands, popped it open and downed at least half of the bottle. Draco didn't even care that the rich liquid was burning the back of his throat, and he didn't take into account the fact that he had never drunk this particular drink before, and he hadn't eaten anything since last night.Yes last night when they left for this stupid arse island.  
  
An hour later, and another bottle of ale latter he found himself completely drunk. Not even could his father's best Italian wine create such a buzz as he had at the moment. Smiling in triumph at not being able to remember what he was trying to forget, he stood up and waved Robucks off.  
  
"Shell ce cap*hic* tha' ti, de Draco Malfoy, haz went shome." Draco commanded before thinking of his warm bed and instantly lifting in the air, happy to be going home to a reasonable home.  
  
Draco had no sooner shut his door then the site before him caused him to sober up instantly.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Peter Pan watched happily as Hermione flitted around collecting the dishes after his wonderful dinner. Awe, but he truly was great at everything he did, including cooking. He smiled knowing that by not saying anything about cleaning the dishes he had won the luxury of relaxing while Hermione did them.  
  
Hermione on the other hand also couldn't be happier, though she didn't show it openly knowing that as long as Peter Pan didn't know how much she loved water and playing in bubbles that she would have the upper hand.somehow. She had to admit; playing mother to six boys and wife to one wasn't so bad after all. She was just grateful it wasn't seven boys, no husband, and labor to each. She shivered, imagining the pain that that would cause.  
  
"Cold?" Peter asked suddenly concerned as Hermione shivered.  
  
"No just thinking." She said dismissively. Of course with Peter Pan, the ever curious boy, that just made him want to know what she was thinking.  
  
"What about?" He asked her, and when she didn't look like she had heard him-which was her goal- he decided to bring the boys into it. At his nod all six boys instantly jumped up and all tried to take the dishes while calling out things like, 'tell us' and 'please' one even said 'if you don't tell I won't wash for a month.' It was this last one that got Hermione to answer, though it was a huge lie, well somewhat.  
  
"Well, there once was a girl, who was very studious and different from others." The boys sensing a story quickly deposited the dishes in the sink and ran over to sit at Hermione's feet. Peter too joined them on the floor much to Hermione's amusement. "Actually this girl was always very studious and different."  
  
"How old was this girl?" The flamingo feathered boy asked.-Hermione still couldn't remember all of there names, despite her studious nature.-  
  
"At the time she was eight years old. Anyway, as I was saying: This girl didn't run around with the other girls or let the boys chase her on the playground. She didn't have the time her parents expected better of her." The boys wrinkled there noses. "She read books, and studied, and was top of her class at school." There was another wrinkle of noses at the word school. "But she was despised for it. It was very abnormal and just 'wrong' so she was tormented. The boys and girls would laugh and make fun of her, never letting her join them on the swings when she tried-for she really did want to have fun and be like everyone else." Unfortunately, Hermione thought, her thirst for knowledge and her parents expectations interfered. "So one day the boys decided to play a horrid trick on the girl. And one boy asked this girl to take a walk with him. A high honor because he was the king of the playground. And the girl agreed. There was a spot on the playground where no monitors could see, it was behind a small shed and through a hole in the fence, and a little ways into the forest. Usually the girl would have been reluctant to go through the hole. But because she wanted to fit in and had the perfect opportunity, she followed the boy. When she stood up, a few of the boys grabbed her and using some rope they had gotten tied her to the tree, then one of the boys dropped a whole box of snakes at the girl's feet."  
  
"How did they get the snakes?" Nobbs asked.  
  
"They were some of the classroom pets. Once again, as I was saying: the boys left after that, leaving the girl behind, tied to the tree with snakes at her feet. Somehow they had figured out that was the girls worst fear. As can be expected the girl was very angry, and very scared, and even screaming for help didn't seem to relieve her of any of these emotions. So her anger built up replacing her fears, and as a snake started to slither up her leg, it was suddenly blown away, as were the one's at her feet. The snakes of course started to come at her again, but they didn't get very far before they burst into flames." The boys leaned forward at this.  
  
"Apparently the boys felt guilty after a while and came back to release the girl. However they saw the snakes at a distance from her burnt up nice and crisp. One suddenly hollered and then called the girl a witch. Another quickly took up his cry and eventually all of the boys had decided that the only way to take care of her was to burn her right there at the tree. The girl pleaded with them, told them she wasn't a witch that such things didn't exist, but they didn't listen. And one of the boys disappeared, only to reappear a few tense minutes later with a match box. The other boys during that time had all gathered wood and put it strategically around the girl, so that it was immediately able to catch a good flame once the boys with the match set it afire. The girl cried out.  
  
The boys stood back watching in grim satisfaction as the flames began to lap at the girl's feet and her ankles, the heat already making the rest of her body sweat." Hermione paused and looked into the distance as if she was seeing something no one else was. "Then all the sudden everything seemed to stop. The boys, the flames, and the noise in the distance, they all stopped and someone stepped forward out of the group of boys. But he hadn't been there before; you see he was an adult, or a teenager. He had oily black hair and a silky voice; he also wore a robe that bellowed out when he walked. He stepped forward released the girl and told her to run home, so despite her burnt feet she ran home. The next day when she returned to school the boys acted like nothing ever happened. All but one boy that is. The one boy came up to her and whispered mincingly "You'll never be one of us, no one liked you anyways so it's no loss." And then the boy smirked and ran back to play with his friends."  
  
"So what were you thinking about then Hermione?" One of the younger boys asked. Hermione smiled softly at him and shook her head.  
  
"Snakes and flames." Hermione answered before turning her back on them and walking over to the sink and the dirty dishes that awaited her. She didn't notice Peter come up behind her.  
  
"And does this girl have the scars from the flames?" Peter asked unusually sad. Hermione jumped and pulled out her wand in a natural reaction.  
  
"Peter it was a fictional story." Hermione rolled her eyes as she put her wand away. She still didn't know why she shared that moment with her newfound family. Peter smiled at her, though he hardly believed her then raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just use your stick to do the dishes?" Hermione felt like hitting her head against the wall for forgetting, and Peter seeing her expression smiled at her cockily before crowing in at the small victory. The crowing was returned by the six other boys. Hermione gritted her teeth, knowing that she had to save face. "I'm not supposed to use magic outside of school, that's why." Peter wisely decided not to mention seeing her create that house for Malfoy, or her search of him in the water. Instead he smiled at her even more knowing that he was gaining the upper hand word by word.  
  
"Then tomorrow when YOU cook, you won't use your stick." Hermione's eyes opened up once more in horror, and her mouth dropped open. Sure she was grand at potions, but she was horrible at muggle cooking. Oh, she suddenly dreaded tomarrow.  
  
About an hour later, Hermione was telling the tale of the hobbit who had to destroy the ring of power at Mount Doom, and all of the boys and Peter were especially attentive. All six boys were tucked into the bed and Peter was sitting in a chair beside Hermione.  
  
"And Frito, not able to resist the rings power put the ring upon his first finger, and disappeared. He was not aware that the evil monster Gollum was after him, after knocking out Lay, Gollum jumped on Frito and they fought, eventually Gollum was able to Grab Frito's finger and bit it off. So excited was Gollum that he was dancing and didn't see Frito, bloody hand at all, come at him. Again they struggled, and over the side of the cliff they went plunging seemingly plunging into the dreadful fires of Mount Doom. About halfway through there fight Lay had come to, and helpless watched from his spot on the floor. He recovered quickly as his master Frito and Gollum went over the edge, and he ran over in fear of what he would find. It was much to his relief, however that Frito was holding onto the side looking up helplessly." The boy's eyes widened. "Lay helped Frito back over the edge, after refusing to let him give up. So they were both alive, as the ring finally dissolved back into Mount Doom." Every face looked relieved. "As a reward for Frito and Lay's bravery, Gandalf the great wizard and there companion created a corn chip and named it after them. And that is how Frito Lay's the wonderful, chart topping, chips came to be." There was applause after that, causing Hermione to smile before announcing happily. "Well it's off to bed with you all now!" The boys groaned which caused Hermione's smile to widen. She carefully tucked each of the boys in and followed Peter Pan out of the room.  
  
"Peter? Where am I supposed to sleep?" She questioned, causing Peter to pause and look around wide-eyed trying to find a spot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N. Thank you for reading. I apologize for taking so long to get this up. It has been a hectic week. My boyfriend of seven and a three fourths months broke up, and I have been working hard getting ready for my move to California. My parents also disconnected my computer so I had to use there's. I am also sorry this chapter was somewhat angsty, I had to make it angsty because the information is crucial to the story in the long run. Although, after I get the next few chapters done, I will most likely go back a re-write this chapter. Please let me know what you think. If you like this chapter well enough then I might just keep it as it is. Positive and negative feedback is welcome. Just be honest! I love you all, thanks again for reading. 


	6. To Mr and Mrs Cuddles the Spoils go

Do to hospital visits, stress, MRI's and CAT scans, and many other circumstances, along with still getting settled into a new state and new school. Trying to get my life back together, my mother going into the hospital as well, her surgery, and a recent death in the family I have not within these last six months found time to update. I apologize but when you are finding out whether you are going to live or not fan fiction does not seem to be that important. I was geared more toward spending time with my family, tying up any loose ends I had in real life and letting my friends know what was happening to me. It has not been an easy six months and I hope you all forgive me for not updating.  
  
Sadly because I have no confidence in myself to update in a timely manner I have decided to give this fiction up into adoption. It is the first one I am actually proud of creating and I would like to see it continued. Mr. and Mrs. Cuddles have been bugging me to take over this fiction for a while so since I finally have brought myself to let go of it, I give it into their loving care. If they don't update any better then I did however, Kiviana will be taking over for them. After that however I have no plans. So if Kiviana fails then this fiction will once more go up for adoption.  
  
Thank you all for being faithful readers, and thanks for all the support and positive reviews I have received. I love you all very much and couldn't have made it this far without you. Maybe someday I will be able to retake up Microsoft word and write a long story, but for now I will stick with one shots and things that don't need to be updated incase my life takes another bad turn.  
  
With all my love,  
Crystalnia  
  
P.S. Mr. and Mrs. Cuddles can be reached at the following email address:


End file.
